In times of emergency time and manpower is critical. Often having the right equipment and trained personnel make essential differences in reaction time and a minimizing of damage to property and loss of life.
The instant invention relates to equipment for the filling of sand bags in situations threatened flood or other disasters in which such bags filled with particulate materials are used to divert water or other liquids from property.
Specifically, this invention relates to a portable means for the filling of sand bags by a single operator, who may tow the device with a quantity of bulk sand or materials to a site and readily set up the operation, and who may in lieu of any help proceed single-handedly with the process of filling bags.
This apparatus also relates to ergonomically designed equipment in which the device is designed to aid the operator, to elevate the discharge means to a point whereby the operator doesn't suffer continual back strain in the bag filling process.
Often when flood threatens, there is a need for deployment of sand bagging equipment at a number of different locations; however, conventionally one large truck often must dump bulk sand at one location and then proceed to the next.
At each stop a crew awaits with bags to begin the filling process. This conventional approach moves only as quickly as large pieces of machinery and trucks moves to provide the necessary materials for the sand bagging operation to commence.
By providing a smaller, portable device for the bagging of sand and other materials, the instant invention makes possible a much shortened, faster reaction time and further, by deploying a number of such devices, the sand bagging operation is not only undertaken in an improved reaction time, but the smaller size of the device makes possible the econometrically factored adjustments of operation that enhance the utility of the device.